1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat support comprising-a carrier frame on which front forks and rear forks are designed to work respectively with a fastening rod that is integral with the floor of the vehicle. Each one of the front and rear forks carries a mobile catch to lock the fork with the corresponding rod. The present invention further relates to a means for operating the catch to bring the latter into an unlocked position, so as to make possible the disengagement of the forks in relation to the support rods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Publication FR-A-2556946 describes a seat in which the catches are carried by feet fastened to the framework of the seat and in which catches are pulled into a locking position by a return means against a control force exerted by a rocking lever.
The present invention springs from the idea of facilitating the longitudinal adjustment of the seat and the interchangeability of the seat without prior modification of the support.